Kingdom Hearts 2: The Door to the Light
by The Queen of Attolia
Summary: Riku is trapped in Kingdom Hearts. Kairi discovers uses for her power as a princess and Sora dreams of a dark, unknown force he must later conquer.
1. The Unknown

Kingdom Hearts 2: The Door to the Light  
  
Hello! I'm just a typical KH fan/player waiting for KH2, so gathering from what happened at the end of KH, I've written a story with my own theories plus some stuff I thought up. Spoilers ahead! If you haven't finished KH or seen the 'Special Secret~ Another Side, Another Story' I recommend you DO! I'm using that in my story in written form.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't write the written version of 'Another Side, Another Story,' I copied it from an excellent player; Clement Chan Zhi Li who is an expert on cheats which I used countless times throughout my completion of KH, so all credit for that goes to Clement Chan Zhi Li!  
  
Just so you know~ "Final Mix" is the extended and more difficult version of KH but I don't own that either and think it's only available in Japan. {Dammit!}  
  
Okay nuff of the borin' stuff!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- The Unknown  
  
Thunder could be heard, ripples of water seen and the movie zooms in at a mysterious man (A.N.: now known as Unknown) walking in the rain in the middle of a city. As he reached to the middle, tons of Neo-Shadows (A.N.: new Heartless in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix) appear.  
  
The screen shifts rapidly between two (A.N.: previously thought as the same person) Unknowns, the one preparing to fight Neo-Shadows and another Unknown wearing blindfold on top of the building.  
  
The Unknown took out two keyblades (A.N.: one of them apparently looked like Oblivion). A symbol of the Kingdom Hearts (A.N.: or was it the Heartless? I'm not sure which) appears in bright pink on the ground, and the Neo-Shadows back away a little.  
  
The Unknown mimes some words (A.N.: since no voice could be heard) with the text flashing across quickly and rapidly: "Where's Sora?" Door of Light behind the darkness HEARTLESS ENDLESS NOBODY ID. "This is the world in its true form"  
  
"We have come for you, My Liege"  
  
"You are the source of all Heartless."  
  
"Sora...Why?"  
  
"Who is Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent ones."  
  
"His voice, I don't hear it anymore."  
  
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."  
  
"Can we do it? Against that?"  
  
"Your Highness! But why!"  
  
"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"  
  
"What is this place!?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"You are not my concern!"  
  
"This time...I'll fight."  
  
"It's not over yet."  
  
"Sora"  
  
"What took you so long, Kairi?"  
  
It ends with a bright light, "We'll go together." And lastly, it showed a short clip of Kairi overlooking the sea with a meteor over the sky (A.N.: it IS NOT Rikku, or Tifa, or whatever Final Fantasy female characters you can think of).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora woke up with a start, panting and covered with sweat. He breathed deeply and took in his surroundings. He had been sleeping against a tree with Donald and Goofy a few metres away. He was sitting on lush green grass with a clear star-filled sky overhead.  
  
He reached into his pocket and drew out the letter with King Mickey's seal on it that they had chased Pluto hours for. He had reread it many times and was still confused.  
  
Dear Donald, {Goofy and Sora}  
  
The door to Kingdom Hearts has been closed and all worlds have appeared to've returned to their original state, but there is something else, the barriers between worlds are still inactive.  
  
A dark force is stirring.an unknown force, but it's using the heartless in some way. We haven't been able to locate it but have seemingly accurate assumptions. We believe that just as Ansem used Hollow Bastion as a base, that they have taken control of a world or haven't been detected by the inhabitants. I believe they are preparing to use this world for their own purposes. Be wary and don't under-estimate anything you come across.  
  
If you continue down this road you will reach Disney Castle, get a vessel to Traverse Town and find Leon {Hollow Bastion is being rebuilt after the damage done from the Heartless and Maleficent}, he might be able to give you more answers.  
  
*O*{A.N.: In case you're wondering this is Mickey's sign, it's the best I could do.}  
  
Sora sighed in frustration, this letter didn't tell him anything. He was worried about Kairi and Riku. Mickey didn't mention them, was that a good sign or not?  
  
He remembered his dream, it was similar to the one he had dreamt the past couple of nights, except this time he was mentioned. Maybe it was one of those bizarre delusions that you dream a couple of times then forget? Well whoever the "Unknowns" were, he decided just to let it slide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to Disney Castle, we were expecting you," Daisy said as she welcomed Sora, Goofy and Donald into the giant castle.  
  
"Have you-," began Sora, only to be cut off.  
  
"I'm sorry, we don't know anymore than you do," Daisy apologised. Sora looked crestfallen. "I assume you wish to use a vessel?" Daisy continued in a gentle voice.  
  
"Thankyou Daisy, we must be soon flying to Traverse Town," said Donald professionally.  
  
"This way," and Daisy turned, her heels giving a delicate 'clip-clop' as she walked down a marble-floored hallway.  
  
Sora gazed at all the portraits and statues of Mickey that he passed and knew that there was no mistaking who had lived here and was much loved by all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donald flicked on a power switch and the gummi ship rumbled to life. He looked at Sora expecting the usual argument on who would be pilot as had happened numerous times in the past, but Sora sat down at the back and gazed out the window blankly. Donald shrugged and sat in the pilot's seat, flicked a few more switches and dropped down the launching hole. The ship vibrated slightly and sped away from Disney Castle.  
  
Sora was disappointed. He had been sure everything would be explained at the Castle, even the safety of his friends, after all King Mickey lived there!  
  
But apparently Mickey hadn't told the residents at Disney Castle anything, they were just as lost as he was. Well maybe Leon would have some answers.  
  
What was this 'unknown' dark force? Which world had they taken? Was Riku still stuck in Kingdom Hearts? Was Kairi safe? So many questions he wanted answers to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio stepped out into the familiar surroundings of the 1st District. They had to find Leon.  
  
Sora ran forward past the Accessory Shop and into the doorway marked '2nd District', with Donald and Goofy close behind. He almost expected Heartless to appear but reminded himself that everything was supposed to have returned to normal.  
  
A flash of steel caught his eye to his right and he saw a blindfolded figure with silver-white pointed hair. Huge fat raindrops fell from the sky and a finger of lightning lit the area up like a sun that would never dawn.  
  
The figure drew a weapon but Sora couldn't recognise its features because most of the electric lights that decorated the buildings had gone out due to the lightning. The figure jumped and Sora finally recognised him. He was from Sora's dream that had haunted him night after night, the Unknown.  
  
The Unknown landed as graceful as a cat and unharmed from his high jump. Then suddenly he thrust out his weapon and nipped the skin of Sora's arm. Sora had dodge-rolled and would have lost an arm had he not rolled, but it was no time to praise his good fortune.  
  
The Unknown took up a defensive stance and circled him warily. Sora drew his keyblade with the Ultima key-chain {A.N.: I only have the Oblivion but I'm working on getting the Ultima key-chain}.  
  
Without warning the Unknown swung again, Donald threw him off with a blast of firaga. The Unknown dodged it easily but missed his chance to attack. Sora knew they couldn't hold out long.  
  
The Unknown took another swing, an action that would have split Sora in two, but Sora's lightning fast reflexes saved him again. He swung his keyblade up to defend himself as he had done once against Riku/Ansem when he tried to take Kairi's heart.  
  
The Unknown put weight on his weapon forcing Sora to his knees. Sora's legs crumpled as he fell to his knees and Goofy hacked at the Unknown, with his shield, to no avail. Sora could feel his muscles strain.  
  
The Unknown removed one hand from his weapon but his strength against Sora did not lessen. He reached behind his back and drew another weapon, which he used to strike a horizontal cut across Sora's chest. Sora cried out and fell.  
  
Donald and Goofy yelled in rage. They pelted the Unknown with countless blows that did not affect him.  
  
The Unknown raised both weapons when a spiral of darkness appeared at his side. A second Unknown stepped out and caught the first Unknown's arms before the blades fell. Sora stirred.  
  
"What are you doing?!" screamed a hoarse and unnatural voice from the first Unknown. "I have him! I have the key at my reach! This is our chance!"  
  
"You don't want to finish him.not just yet, we need him. Leave the boy and the key for now. We have been summoned," a cold, hoarse voice, very like the first Unknown's, spoke from the second Unknown's mouth.  
  
"I have weakened the boy! Next time he will be more prepared for us. We would do well to take him and the key NOW!" yelled the first.  
  
"NO! YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" screeched the second, and with that he whacked the first Unknown across the cheek with the back of his hand. Against any normal person, the blow would have knocked them unconscious and also would have thrown them metres away, but the Unknown barely moved.  
  
He grunted, threw one long glance full of loathing at the crumpled form of Sora, and dissolved into a spiral of darkness with the second Unknown close behind him.  
  
During their conversation, Donald and Goofy had hung back, listening and waiting, aware that they could have done nothing to help Sora. As soon as the Unknowns disappeared, Donald healed Sora and both supported him the rest of the way to the 3rd District and into the Small House where Leon, Yuffie and Aerith waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How woz zat eh? Enough to get you hooked? I hope so! I'm already thinking of some ideas for Chapter 2 but I'm not going to put it up until I get at least 5 reviews. {Sorry! Maybe if I get bored I'll put it up}.  
  
Yeah I'm also one to write long chapters with short paragraphs.  
  
All polite criticism welcome and all good reviews get a cookie. {Don't wait up for it though}. 


	2. Riku and Kairi

Hello! Thanx to all my reviewers. This is a long overdue chapter, I'm sorry it took so long! Anyway here's the second chapter, hope it lives up your expectations!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Riku and Kairi  
  
Riku could feel the darkness pull at him, tightening it's hold around his heart. But he wouldn't let go; he had to see Kairi and Sora again, though he didn't know how he could escape from Kingdom Hearts.  
  
He had given up fighting the darkness long ago, it was never ending and not fixed, just a swirling blue-black fog that closed in.  
  
Riku couldn't give in.  
  
Sora had got the right idea from the beginning and had tried to help him, show him reason, but Maleficent had found him first and planted the seeds of doubt against his friend.  
  
Riku tried to remember Sora's words.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Quit while you can." His own voice sounded thin and corrupted.  
  
"No, not without Kairi!" Sora had answered. Oh how Riku had hated him when he'd said that. Talking like he was putting Kairi in danger, but at that time he hadn't realised he had been.  
  
"The darkness will destroy you"  
  
"You're wrong Riku! The darkness may destroy my body but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends, it'll never die!"  
  
"Oh really? Well we'll just see about THAT!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Riku hated himself then. How could he have been so blind? Though he now remembered the truth and power of Sora's words.  
  
"You can't touch my HEART! My heart will always stay with my friends! IT'LL NEVER DIE!" Riku screamed at the entwining darkness. But it seemed it was already too late. {A.N.: Mickey isn't there for a reason, you'll find out later.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi sat quietly in the Secret place on Destiny Islands, staring at the drawing on the wall she so often visited.  
  
She fingered the outline of the drawing and wished things were different.  
  
She had changed. Her normally chic hairstyle that had once reached just below her ears had grown long to her waist and become tinged with brown. Her skirt was brown with jagged edges and her head was bowed.  
  
She was alone. None of the islanders came here, they thought it was haunted, but that was how she liked it.  
  
Since she had last seen Sora, she had distanced herself from Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. Not that they even knew who Sora or Riku were. She remembered her conversation with Selphie.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" Selphie's light voice asked.  
  
"Just.thinking," she had answered.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Do you think he'll ever come back? He said he would, he promised,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know.Sora. But what about Riku? And there haven't been any heartless attacks. Maybe we beat them! That means he'll come back!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Who's Sora? Who's Riku? And what's a heartless?"  
  
".You know. Sora.Riku.they were here.living here, with us.but then.and now.they aren't here any more. But they'll come.right?"  
  
"You're really freaking me out! I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Uh.not really."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kairi felt tears pool in her eyes. Why didn't they know? Had it all been a dream? Had Riku and Sora never even existed?  
  
No. They had lived her. The drawing was proof of that and it was the only connection she had left between them.  
  
She touched the picture she had drawn of Sora when she was young, perhaps six or seven. She thought of him. His goofy smile, his words, his willingness to sacrifice himself for her and she closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly all she could see was white. But how? Her eyes were still closed.  
  
The light faded to reveal a hazy image. Then she saw Sora battling a concealed figure. He was fighting strongly but she could see he wouldn't last. She saw the figure withdraw a second weapon and strike Sora across the chest.  
  
She screamed as he fell, but then the scene faded and she could see Riku fighting a swirling dark mass. She heard him speak, but it sounded small and thin to her ears though he was clearly screaming at the top of his lungs:  
  
"IT WILL NEVER DIE!"  
  
The mass coiled around his throat.then she screamed.again and again. Then suddenly pain pierced her senses and her eyes flew open and met Selphie's brown, concerned ones.  
  
Kairi could still feel her hand against the drawing of Sora. Her hand was tingling. She withdrew it and clenched both her fists in her lap.  
  
"Are.are you okay?" Selphie asked tentatively.  
  
Kairi breathed deeply and replayed the images in her mind.  
  
"W-what just happened?" she stuttered.  
  
Selphie took a deep breath. "Well.I was looking for you to referee a match between me and Tidus against Wakka, when we heard you scream. We followed the sound, but then it stopped. We had heard it coming from the Secret Place and thought the ghosts had gotten you. We ran inside and saw you sitting down with your hand against that rock drawing and you were.you were glowing."  
  
"Worse than that! She was like brighter than the sun ya?" Wakka added shakily, at Selphie's side.  
  
"We couldn't see a thing! But then when you screamed again, Wakka nipped you with the edge of my sword to get your attention." Continued Tidus, who pointed to a shallow cut on her arm.  
  
Kairi rubbed it, not entirely listening.  
  
"What about you? What did you do? And what's that drawing?" Selphie demanded, her worry turning to suspicion. But Kairi only answered her last question for she was not entirely sure herself.  
  
"This is a drawing I did when I was young.this is me.and this.this is Sora."  
  
"Who!?" asked three voices in unison.  
  
"Wait a minute," Selphie said before Kairi opened her mouth. "I've heard you mention that name before! You said he lived here but something happened to him and you asked me if I thought he would come back."  
  
Tidus and Wakka frowned. They used to know Kairi was different, maybe even a little weird, but now they thought she was plain mad. Then again, after what they had just witnessed, almost anything could have been possible!  
  
"It's true," Kairi spoke calmly. "And just now I saw them, Sora and Riku. They were in trouble and they were in pain. I couldn't help them. I was stuck here.so I screamed."  
  
"How? How could you see them?" Tidus said, his voice taking on a peculiar high-pitched tone.  
  
"I think it's because.I'm a Princess of Heart," Kairi answered.  
  
"A Princess of Heart?" they echoed.  
  
"One of seven who holds the power to open the final door."  
  
"You mean the kind of power that could make you use magic or.See people who never existed!?" Selphie said hysterically.  
  
"That's the first time I've ever Seen anything. I have no idea what I can do or how I do it. But I do know one thing. I only Saw it when I thought of Sora. Do you think it could be coincidental?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two Unknowns entered a dark musty place. It smelled of salt and was covered with sand, but the mood was dark and foreboding.  
  
"We have come for you my Liege," the second Unknown rasped.  
  
"Yes. I summoned you. What kept you?" a husky, commanding voice asked.  
  
"I was going to fetch the keyblade your Highness. I would have succeeded had HE not intervened." The first Unknown said eagerly.  
  
"You were summoned! NOW HE WILL PREPARE HIMSELF FOR YOUR RETURN, YOU FOOL!" The master of the two yelled. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"  
  
"Forgive me master, I thought I would do you good by disposing of him, after all he is the only one who could stop us. Forgive me, oh wise and ancient one. You are the one who will lead us to greatness. We serve you. You are the source of Darkness. You are the source of all the Heartless," apologised the first Unknown pitifully.  
  
"Indeed. It was lucky he intervened, otherwise you would have killed the boy we will soon need, as well as his key of course." The master said calmly.  
  
"Your Highness! But why!" the first Unknown asked.  
  
"You will soon see! And when we have his key, we will get the other key from the six and use the boy to get to the seventh and use her!" the master finished triumphantly.  
  
"Is this the answer you've been looking for?" asked the second Unknown eagerly.  
  
"Yes! We are so close to succeeding and finally conquering light!"  
  
"What should we do now your Highness?"  
  
"Do what you will! You are not my concern! But do nothing to ruin my carefully laid plans!"  
  
The Unknowns backed away and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Whatcha think? Plz review and tell me! Chapter 3 is going to be up really soon, {as Jupiter Green says: *Pinky Promise*}. Sorry this one took so long!!!  
  
Oh and if you didn't make the connection {I'm sure you did!}, some of the lines in the Unknown~Master scene, were in Sora's "dream". The rest will be throughout the story. 


	3. The Rescue of Riku

Hello! I finally updated and wrote a good, decent, long chapter for you all! Hope you like it! Basically this chapter develops the plot and brings out the 'adventure' theme of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sick of all these disclaimers saying how Disney and Squaresoft own the game and rights.yadda.yadda. Well I OWN the game and am proud of it!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3~ The Rescue of Riku.  
  
Sora awoke to something sharp sticking into his stomach. He groaned and rolled onto his back.  
  
He blinked and noticed his keyblade leaning against the wall, glistening. Sora opened his clenched fist and saw what had woken him. It was the Oathkeeper keychain.  
  
"Kairi, I'll come back to you, I promise," Sora murmured.  
  
He put the lucky charm into the pocket of his red shorts and picked up the keyblade. His chest felt stiff, meaning he had been recently healed.  
  
He remembered the Unknown's attack and retreat. He remembered his speed, his agility and his strength.  
  
Sora thought of himself as an able fighter, but the mysterious Unknown surpassed all his skills.  
  
It was obvious one or even both would return, but how could he stand a chance against that?  
  
He sat back down on the bed and scuffed the top his foot on the carpet, thinking about the Unknowns and their attack, when Yuffie poked her head in, saw he was awake and came in. Behind her, came Donald, Goofy, Leon and Aerith who all walked in and made them selves comfortable.  
  
Leon broke the silence first. "Donald has told us what happened. Sounds like you're in trouble Sora."  
  
"So. who are they? What do they want?" Sora said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well that's obvious what they want isn't it?" Donald snapped. "They want your keyblade and just recently they wanted you!"  
  
"Touchy," Sora muttered and Donald glared at him. Sora knew he was worried and who wouldn't be? Unusually strong, dark, unknown people were after him.  
  
"They are the Unknown, Nobody. Who is Nobody you ask? They are the nonexistent ones," Aerith said knowingly, answering Sora's first question.  
  
"Gawrsh, can we do it? Against that?" Goof asked and Sora felt a strange feeling of déjà vu. No one answered Goofy's question. Donald changed the subject.  
  
"Leon, where do you think they are hiding?"  
  
"Well." Leon glanced at Sora. Everyone noticed Leon's hesitation and Sora glared at him.  
  
"Yes.?" Donald pressed.  
  
"I think they are at Destiny Islands," Leon said slowly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sora yelled, causing everyone to jump. Leon looked at him nervously, he had been afraid Sora would react this way. "Why?! How do you know?!" Sora continued.  
  
"Well.we've noticed some extremely powerful magic was used on that island and we suspect the mysterious Unknowns are there and were the ones using the magic, but we don't know"  
  
"What's not to KNOW!?" KAIRI'S THERE!" Sora's voice bounced off the walls in the enclosed room.  
  
"Exactly!" jumped in Yuffie, when Leon looked uncertain. "Kairi is a princess of heart, right? That power isn't gonna sleep inside and wait. It awoke at Hollow Bastion when it was together with the others!"  
  
Sora looked unconvinced. "So.you're saying Kairi's.okay?" He asked quietly, his voice tight.  
  
"I'm sure of it." Yuffie said reassuringly and smiled at Sora. Sora looked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'M SURE OF IT?!" Leon screamed at Yuffie, who flinched. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF TELLING HIM THAT?!"  
  
"Well it's true, isn't it? We don't know who used such power," Aerith jumped in to Yuffie's rescue. They were seated at the abandoned café in First District. Leon was pacing, Sora, Donald and Goofy were back at the Small House.  
  
"But I don't think it's Kairi!" Leon said, calming down slightly.  
  
"Look," Yuffie began, regaining her confidence. "What do you think Sora would have done if I hadn't told him that?"  
  
Leon paused and sighed. "He would have run off back to Destiny Islands immediately."  
  
Yuffie looked at him triumphantly satisfied that her point had been made. "My point exactly."  
  
Aerith looked concerned, "But who could the Unknowns be working for? Ansem?"  
  
"Ansem is gone," Leon confirmed.  
  
"How can we be sure?"  
  
"His heart was as black as coal. He believed darkness was the beginning and the end of everything and that Kingdom Hearts was also pure darkness. Sora is the Keyblade Master. The heart of the Keyblade Master is pure and untainted. It can call light when there is none, just as Ansem called for darkness from Kingdom Hearts when Sora defeated him. When Ansem called the darkness from Kingdom Hearts, Sora called the light also. The light overpowered the darkness and burned Ansem into oblivion. He was destroyed.plain and simple. He knew how to control the darkness inside him which Maleficent and the others failed to do but he wasn't immune to the light."  
  
Aerith looked thoughtful, "Then who is it?"  
  
"I can't say. That is still a mystery to me," Leon said.  
  
"Where will Sora go now ya think?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"We'll have to tell him. He's the only one who can save the worlds from what threatens them."  
  
"And what about Riku?'  
  
"Riku is falling. He won't last long."  
  
"Sora'll have to save him but not unless we help. It's risky though but I guess if we have no choice." Leon trailed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Sora, you know what you have to do?" Leon asked. He and Yuffie were each holding an arm of a squirming heartless and had forced the heartless to lie with his back against a wall.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.but how is this going to help Riku?"  
  
"Well," Aerith began. "Ansem created his own troupe of Heartless, correct? Each creation started with the darkness from Kingdom Hearts so by you jumping into a Heartless will mean he will attempt to take your heart. However, because you are the Keyblade Master, you can access the inside of Kingdom Hearts through him and will find Riku there."  
  
"But I thought Kingdom Hearts was light," Sora said, puzzled.  
  
"It can be both," Aerith said knowingly. Sora continued to look puzzled but Goofy changed the subject.  
  
"And how is Sora gonna get back?" he asked.  
  
"I think he will escape with Riku the same way Mickey did," said Leon and he turned to Sora. "You have to use the light within you to escape."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" Sora asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not the Keyblade Master," Leon said simply. Sora looked nervous.  
  
"What if he can't get back?" Donald asked the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"The darkness will consume both him and Riku and the worlds will be easy targets with no Keyblade Master. All the worlds will be doomed until a new Keyblade Master is revealed," Leon said gravely.  
  
"Um.just out of curiosity.how long would you say it would take until a new Keyblade Master is revealed?" Sora asked nervously.  
  
"Can't say. Could be years.decades.millenniums." Leon trailed off. Sora began to look increasingly ill. He looked to Goofy for help.  
  
"Couldn't me or Donald go with him?" Goofy asked hopefully.  
  
"You could try, but most likely what would happen is your heart would become trapped in the Heartless while Sora accessed Kingdom Hearts and you would be left behind in the Heartless and would be consumed," Leon told them.  
  
Goofy looked away, dejected.  
  
"Sora. are you sure you don't want to just.give up on Riku?" Donald said tentatively.  
  
Sora's face hardened and his expression became serious and determined. "No! I have to save Riku! He's my friend!" he said firmly.  
  
Leon nodded, "Well.are you ready?" Sora nodded firmly. Yuffie and Leon stretched the Heartless out as far as they could to give Sora plenty of room to dive into it.  
  
Sora took a few steps back and ran straight in the darkness and dived. He felt the cool darkness brush his skin and felt himself falling.falling deeper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku felt the darkness entwine around his throat, cutting off his air. He thought he heard the faint scream of a girl. Maybe he was going senile.  
  
He felt tired. Had to.rest. No! Have to FIGHT! It's over.you can't win. Did Sora ever give up, even when he lost the keyblade to his best friend? Did Kairi give up when Sora turned into a heartless? No they DIDN'T! And neither would HE!  
  
But. so.tired.  
  
Suddenly there was a faint, eerie whining. It became louder and shriller. Riku closed his eyes and a burst of golden light erupted out of the darkness.  
  
Its warmth caressed his face and he felt peaceful. Riku heard someone grunting.it was Sora. Sora was fending off the darkness with his glittering keyblade and he was glowing with a pulsing light.  
  
It was the light that helped to drive away the darkness. Sora thrust his keyblade swiftly in all directions and the darkness retreated.  
  
Riku felt revived by the light, as if it was strengthening him but Sora appeared to be weakening. Sora fell to one knee, it seemed the effort of being here and fighting the darkness was catching up to him.  
  
Riku ran forward to his aid and Sora smiled weakly.  
  
"Riku." He looked around. It was as if the darkness sensed his weakness, it was closing in again.  
  
"Where's Mickey?" Sora asked firmly, still glancing around nervously.  
  
"Gone," Riku said simply. Sora shrugged and grabbed his arm. Riku watched as Sora began to glow brighter. The golden light that had surrounded him became white and burned Riku's hands. Riku cried out sharply in pain and alarm but didn't let go.  
  
They fell sprawled in the green room with five anxious faces peering at them and breaking into relieved grins. Donald faltered.  
  
"Where's King Mickey?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"He's gone," Riku said sitting up.  
  
"Gone?!" echoed Goofy and Donald in alarm.  
  
Riku took a deep breath, "After Sora and Mickey locked the door to Kingdom Hearts, Mickey began to glow brighter and brighter like Sora. And just before he disappeared he said 'Riku, don't worry, your part isn't over yet,'"  
  
Leon spoke next, "Mickey's heart was pure and untainted, so he had the power to escape the darkness in Kingdom Hearts.But what I don't get is why he didn't take you with him."  
  
"Maybe he couldn't?" Yuffie suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Leon said, not convinced.  
  
Donald looked up and said hotly, "You aren't seriously questioning King Mickey's loyalties are you?!"  
  
Leon put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, not ready to pursue the subject of Mickey's loyalties. Riku saved him from answering and changed the subject of their discussion.  
  
"So.what do we do now?" No one spoke at first.  
  
Leon paused, and then said, "You have to find the Door to the Light."  
  
Sora looked up impatiently, "What about Kairi?" he asked.  
  
"Kairi will have to wait," Yuffie finished for Leon. Sora and Riku exchanged looks that expressed their feelings about that idea.  
  
"The Door to the Light could be the only way to defeat the Unknowns once and for all," Aerith explained. "And only you Sora, can open it."  
  
"We defeated Ansem without it!" Sora said defiantly.  
  
Aerith paused, "Yes, but Ansem let the darkness have his heart in exchange for the power it gave him. The darkness wouldn't consume him because he gave it what it wanted. A strong enemy force would have severely weakened him but only an incredibly strong source of light could have finished him off and the light Sora called from Kingdom Hearts did just that. The Unknowns are different. They are dark counterparts, almost shells of darkness."  
  
Goofy looked confused, "But where do we start lookin' for that there Door to the Light?"  
  
"There are seven Princesses of Heart and each world that each princess originates from could access the Door to the Light. One of the seven is the Master Heart. Her world has a keyhole that once accessed, will reveal the Door and only her can access it," Aerith answered.  
  
Riku looked around at the group and felt a bit left out of things. "And what about me?" he wanted to know.  
  
"You should go with them," Leon replied.  
  
"But I want to find Kairi! You don't really need ME," Riku insisted.  
  
"I'm sure Sora does too," Leon said and Sora nodded. "But they need you're strength Riku. Besides, Kairi IS one of the seven princesses, you will reach her world eventually."  
  
"OUR world," Sora said firmly. Leon nodded.  
  
"Well I vote we go there FIRST," Riku told them.  
  
"I second that!" Sora said quickly.  
  
"C'mon guys! Think about it," Yuffie said exasperatedly. "Once you go to Destiny Islands, if Kairi isn't the Master Heart then you'll probably be reluctant to leave!"  
  
"But-," Sora began.  
  
"Kairi will be fine. She's extremely powerful and I'm sure she can wait a bit longer for your return," Yuffie interrupted gently.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Sora agreed glumly.  
  
Riku let out a sigh of disbelief and stomped out, leaving Sora to feel guilty and as if he was betraying his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked that! Chapter 4 is in development and will be called 'Welcome 2 Wonderland'. That's the first princess's world they visit!  
  
Oh and BTW, I got a review that was anonymous called ".". U told me that the second best keychain after the Ultima was the Lionheart, not the Oblivion or the Oathkeeper. Even though I doubt you'll eva see this, I checked up on that because I thought it was wrong.  
  
Thanx for ur review anyway, but this is what I found:  
  
Oathkeeper: Strength is 67  
  
Lionheart: Strength is 68  
  
Oblivion: Strength is 69 


	4. Welcome 2 Wonderland

Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long but y'know, busy with school and other.stuff.*ahem* .so I finally posted this with the next chapter close behind so I hope it lives up to your expectations. I have the basic storyline in my head but I'm still partly making it up as I go.  
  
Enjoy! + plz be honest  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Welcome 2 Wonderland  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku sat back in the gummi ship and watched Sora pilot it expertly. After a childish argument earlier between him and Sora about who would pilot, Sora had taken the controls and Donald had retreated to the corner sulking.  
  
Riku wasn't impressed. Sora was beginning to annoy him and so were his little friends. Sora had become the "leader" of their bunch, acting confident and in charge. Donald was snappy and controlling, perhaps the brain of the group. Goofy was slow and dim-witted, the peacemaker of the group, valiantly trying to strengthen the fragile friendship bonds between Donald and Sora.  
  
And what did that make him? The meek follower who was quick to obey orders? No. As far as he was concerned, he was his own group. He would remain loyal to Kairi and the first chance he got he was ditching this bunch. Donald, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith wouldn't control him.  
  
He was not the Keyblade Master even though he could have been once. But not now.  
  
The heart of the Keyblade Master was meant to be untainted and pure. Only the heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade. His heart wasn't true and Sora had won back what had been rightfully his.  
  
It should have been him who Kairi had given the lucky charm to. Him who had promised Kairi he would return.  
  
But Riku knew that Kairi would never be his. Her heart belonged to Sora, and so did the keyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group disembarked and floated down the Rabbit Hole. Sora led the way with Donald and Goofy close behind and Riku far away.  
  
They reached the Bizarre Room and Riku started towards the sleeping doorknob at the other end of the cramped room.  
  
Sora however stopped at the table in the centre of the room and took a swig from one of the bottles that were there. Sora and the other two began to shrink and Riku watched the tiny figures walk towards the sleeping door and pause.  
  
Riku felt his dislike of Sora mounting and he felt a strong urge to crush them. He resisted his urge and followed Sora's lead and drank from the bottle. Riku ran towards the trio.  
  
"What's up?" he said in what he hoped was a friendly tone.  
  
Sora scratched his head. "Last time we came here, we locked the keyhole. It was in the mouth of that doorknob but he was barely awake when we did."  
  
"So?" Riku inquired.  
  
"So we don't know how to access it!" Donald snapped and folded his arms/wings across his chest. He missed the look of loathing Riku gave him.  
  
"Gawrsh, I guess we better find Alice then, right?" Goofy suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Sora said, shrugging. He started towards an opening to the left of the doorknob.  
  
"I guess it's settled then, since there's no problem you have with it," Riku muttered and followed behind Goofy. He missed Donald's sidelong glance at him.  
  
Donald had never trusted Riku. The first time they had met, Donald had been anxious about his intentions. He knew Sora wanted to impress him but it seemed to Donald that Riku had something against him, something Donald thought was because of jealousy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora entered the deserted court and padded across the lush green grass. He stepped up to where the Queen of Hearts had sat when he had first met her whilst accusing Alice of stealing her heart.  
  
Sora looked around thoughtfully. Surely the Lotus Forest would be deserted and the Tea Party Garden abandoned except for the Mad Hatter and his friends. So where could Alice, the Queen of Hearts and all the others be? There had to be a castle of some sort where they were.  
  
Sora moved to the right of the judge's stand and drew his keyblade. He hacked at the hedge and surprisingly enough, discovered an opening. They had entered a maze.  
  
Each wall was a perfectly trimmed bushed approximately three metres high. Sora began to feel excited, Donald and Goofy looked intrigued, Riku just looked bored.  
  
After half an hour of wandering around in the maze, the four found the exit and an amazing sight greeted their eyes.  
  
A huge sparkling grey castle was about a hundred metres away with a delicate and large garden leading the way to the doors. Trees clipped in the shapes of hearts came in all shapes and sizes. Carefully trimmed rose bushes flourished in all directions and in the distance immense rolling green hills could be seen.  
  
A few metres away to their left were three oversized cards flustering around the rose bushes carrying cans of red paint and casting numerous nervous looks towards the castle.  
  
Sora, Donald, Goofy and a ticked off Riku approached them.  
  
"Hello?" Sora asked tentatively. The cards jumped and one dropped his can of red paint that headed in Sora's direction. Sora dodged it but felt it's sticky contents splash onto him. He did his best to wipe it off while Goofy spoke to the cards.  
  
"Gawrsh, what do ya think you're doin'?" he asked.  
  
"W-we were.painting the r-roses r-red," one stuttered.  
  
The second one squealed nervously, "We accidentally p-planted white roses instead, s-so we have to paint them! Otherwise she'll behead us!" The other two looked miserable.  
  
".We'll help you!" Sora volunteered.  
  
Of course, Riku scowled. Trust Sora to be the hero.  
  
But Goofy spoke first, "But uh wouldn't that be muddling?"  
  
"Meddling!" Donald corrected impatiently.  
  
"Uh right! And that's against the rules!" Goofy said helpfully.  
  
"C'mon guys! The Queen will behead them if she finds out! We have to help them!" Sora said desperately.  
  
"Oh all right," Donald agreed when Goofy looked at him.  
  
"Th-thankyou!" stuttered the third card and they all began furiously painting except for Riku who coolly strolled over to a nearby bench and stretched out.  
  
Slowly they began to get exhausted. They were covered in paint and had managed to change most of the roses from white to red when a fanfare of trumpets sounded.  
  
The cards scurried away. The trio collapsed onto the grass, unaware of what the trumpets meant. Sora closed his eyes lazily when a few minutes later a foot nudged his shoulder.  
  
He mumbled and opened his eyes to come face to face with a red-faced Queen of Hearts.  
  
"DID YOU PAINT MY ROSES RED?!" she roared. The three jerked to their feet.  
  
"Well-" Sora began.  
  
"You see-" Donald started.  
  
"It-" Goofy said.  
  
"SILENCE!" The Queen screamed and with a firm gesture cards armed with sharp spears seized them and carried them towards the castle. Sora struggled and tried to catch a glimpse of Riku but the bench he had sat on was empty.  
  
Riku was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy sat in a damp, dark dungeon and waited. They had been waiting for an hour.  
  
"We shouldn't have muddled in the affairs of other worlds!" Goofy said bleakly.  
  
Nobody said anything. Donald didn't even correct him as usual. All three expected the worst.  
  
"What do you think they'll do?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Probably behead us," Goofy replied miserably with negativity that was unnatural for him.  
  
"I don't see Riku coming to our aid," Donald said bitterly.  
  
"Leave him out of it!" Sora snarled. Donald glared but fell silent.  
  
Goofy sighed, "And where's Alice? We haven't even found her yet."  
  
No one spoke. The gate rattled and three guards entered and roped bound the hands of each prisoner tight enough to cut off one's circulation and led them out.  
  
"What will they do to us?" Sora asked the guard leading him.  
  
The card sneered. "What does her Majesty do to all her prisoners?"  
  
Sora gulped and the card laughed harshly. No one dared speak again as they walked down a narrow corridor. The entered through a doorway at the end of the corridor and squinted in the sunlight.  
  
They were back in the courtroom but instead of being deserted, the Queen sat at the judge's table with guards everywhere.  
  
Sora was lead to the stand in the centre of the room in front of the Queen and his companions were put to the Queens left and held securely by the guards.  
  
The white Rabbit darted up a flight of stairs on the Queen's right and blew a trumpet to call the court to order.  
  
"Court is now in session!" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy grimly. The rabbit continued, "Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding!"  
  
The Queen looked at the trio imperiously. "You three stand accused of painting my roses red! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"  
  
"Because they were white," Sora said bluntly. The queen huffed and peered more closely at Sora.  
  
"You aren't even from this world! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU MEDDLING IN OUR AFFAIRS?!" the Queen shrieked at him. Sora flinched. A guard stepped forward carrying the keyblade.  
  
"Begging your pardon Your Majesty but he was carrying this weapon when he and the others were caught," he said nervously.  
  
"WHAT?!" the Queen screamed, her eyes boring into Sora. "You are the KEYBLADE MASTER?!"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"YOU WERE HERE BEFORE, WEREN'T YOU!" she accused. "YOU INTERRUPTED ALICE'S TRIAL! WHY HAVE YOU COME BACK?!"  
  
Sora sighed, "We came to find Alice. You wouldn't happen to know where she is though.would you?"  
  
The Queen looked thoughtful. "No I haven't!" she huffed. "Well not since she was having tea with the Mad Hatter. I accused them of treason but found they spoke to much nonsense and let them go."  
  
Sora looked up hopefully. The Queen paused, "If you were looking for Alice then WHY did you paint my roses!?"  
  
"We were helping three cards who accidentally planted white ones," Sora replied.  
  
The Queen gave him an overly sweet smile. "So you thought you'd give them a hand?"  
  
Sora nodded. The Queen's face changed dramatically as her eyes bulged and her face became redder.  
  
"THAT MEANS YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE!" she screamed. "I'M GOING TO PUT A STOP TO YOUR MEDDLING ONCE AND FOR ALL!" A maniacal grin lit up her face. "GUARDS! SEIZE THEM AND OFF.WITH.THEIR.HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sora jumped and kicked the guard that held the confiscated weapons in midair. He brought his rope bound hands across the sharp point of a spear a charging three of diamonds held and seized his keyblade.  
  
Goofy and Donald had managed to beat off the two guards that restrained them and release their own bound hands so they were ready to catch there weapons when Sora threw them.  
  
The trio reunited in the centre of the courtroom, guarding each other's backs. Sora blocked an out-of-control strike and kicked the guard in the stomach before swinging his keyblade horizontally sending the guard flying off only to land somewhere far off to his right.  
  
Donald ducked a harsh jab form an angry looking ace of spades and cast a gravirja (A.N. not sure about the spelling of that one) spell that glued him to the ground.  
  
Goofy simply smashed at an attacking guard, knocking almost instantly unconscious. More guards replaced those that had fallen.  
  
"Guys," Sora grunted. "I think we gotta.get outta here." He cried out in pain as a nearby card took a lucky swing at him.  
  
"What about," Donald said, healing Sora with a curaga spell, "Alice?"  
  
"Retreat.to the Tea Party Garden," Sora panted, smiling at him gratefully. Donald nodded and cast a stopaga (A.N. ???) spell and the guards froze like it was a game of freeze frames, even the Queen had frozen, her face scrunched up with a finger pointing at the trio.  
  
"RUN!" Sora yelled and all three sped towards the entrance to Lotus Forest.  
  
A minute later, the guards unfroze and resumed attacking as if no time had passed. They paused, stunned. The three they had been attacking a second ago had disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
The Queen saw them pause and her face turned an ugly shade of puce when she saw the trio had escaped.  
  
"FIND THEM!" she screeched, which sent the guards moving in all directions, determined to please their Queen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There ya go! How'd ya like that? I'm still really sorry it took so long to put up but yeah it's there now. Next chapter is in development and hopefully won't take as long to post.  
  
Ooo yeah got some gos about the real KH2 for ya! IT'S COMING OUT ON PLAYSTATION 3! (pray that I am wrong!) And PLEASE FIND SOMETHING TO PROVE ME WRONG!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah and if any of you guyz are interested I can send u some KH2 pics if u haven't seen them already!  
  
And do u guyz know how to space your work out more coz I can't get it 2 work! 


End file.
